Our Secrecy
by Lavi the Ninja Panda
Summary: Allen and Lavi are dating, and only two people know about it and are okay with it: Allen's uncle, Neah and Lavi's grandfather, Grandpa Bookman. Their fathers, however, aren't too lenient on the same gender dating each other. So Lavi and Allen have to keep their relationship a secret. Full sum. inside. Rated T cause of Allen's language,Lavi's future language. Laven pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... Again. Third fic in what... Four days? Haah, I really should be working on those assignments I have... But this idea came to me in a dream a few nights ago and it needed to be put into story mode! :D Anyway... I should also be working on those other two stories as well... Haah, I really need to manage my time better.**

**Disclaiiiimmerrr: I don't own D. Gray-Man, I only own the plot and Lavi's father ( we don't really know him... I don't think. Anyway, I had to add him in, it was hard not to XD )**

**Summary: **Allen and Lavi are dating, and only two people know about it and are okay with it: Allen's uncle, Neah and Lavi's grandfather, Grandpa Bookman. Their fathers, however, aren't too lenient on the same gender dating each other. So Lavi and Allen have to keep their relationship a secret, but that's getting a lot harder now since their fathers are beginning to suspect something more than just a simple friendship between their boys.

* * *

I was sitting on my couch, watching TV with my uncle, and hearing my father making lunch for the guests that were coming over. All you could hear coming from the kitchen were the sounds of chopping, bubbles boiling and the rush of the oven fan cooking the food and heating the plates. Then there was a knocking at the door.

"Allen! Answer the door!" my father, Mana, yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled while jumping up off the couch. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a red haired male with one green eye, and an eye patch covering the other one. Behind him were his grandfather and his father.

"Lavi! Mr Bookman and Grandpa Bookman! I didn't know you guys were our guests for lunch today. Father only told me that we had guests for lunch today." I said, stepping aside so they could walk in. Mr Bookman and Grandpa Bookman nodded their thanks.

"Thanks, Allen. Where can we find Mana?" Mr Bookman asked. I pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"He's in the kitchen, making lunch." I replied, walking to the kitchen to let Father know that the Bookman family have arrived.

"Father! The Bookman's have arrived!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. Father looked up from the lettuce he was chopping.

"Good, now go back into the lounge room and be with your friend." Father said, smiling. I smiled back and walked off into the lounge room. Mr Bookman and Grandpa Bookman walked past me into the kitchen. I could hear their greetings.

I walked back into the lounge room to find Lavi sitting in my spot on the couch. I walked in front of Lavi and looked him in the eye. I placed my hands on my hips and stood there, blocking his view of the TV.

"Ne, Allen. I can't see. Can you please move?" Lavi asked a pout on his lips. I hate it when he does that, he knows I can't resist his adorable pouts.

"Not until you move from my spot. I was there first." I said and was right in his face. I stole a look towards the kitchen door to make sure the Mr Bookman didn't come through that door. I heard the voices coming from that general direction, and knew that Mr Bookman wasn't coming through that door anytime soon.

I smiled and placed a small, light kiss on Lavi's lips. My Uncle Neah chuckled; he was okay with our relationship because he wasn't a homophobe, unlike our fathers. Grandpa Bookman didn't mind either, since he was the first to find out. And he liked me, so he trusted me enough not to break his grandson's heart. But he was most concerned with Lavi breaking my heart; he knew that Lavi had a history of broken hearted women.

"Fine, I'll move." Lavi said and shuffled over. We didn't do all that sweet, loving things that couples did, no way. We couldn't risk not being able to see each other again. We were too scared to admit that we were gay to our parents, and we were also afraid of what they'll do.

"Thanks Lavi. Say, Uncle Neah?" I asked, looking at Uncle Neah. He looked up.

"Yes, my dear sweet nephew? What is troubling your mind?" Uncle Neah asked his attention on us and not the TV.

"Well, I was wondering how we would go about..." I dropped my voice down to a whisper so Mr Bookman and Father couldn't hear.

"Our relationship. We want to be more public about it, but we're just too afraid." I whispered and Lavi nodded. Uncle Neah sighed and got up from his couch and walked over to us. He placed his hands on our shoulders.

"You two are eighteen, right?" Uncle Neah asked. We nodded.

"And you're both in college, right?" he asked, we nodded again.

"So, you're both eligible for renting an apartment. You should rent an apartment, together, that's close to your college. And you can live however you like. I'll help you with fees, so you shouldn't worry about that." Uncle Neah said and walked off, letting us think about what he said. I looked at Lavi.

"It's not such a bad idea." I said. Lavi nodded.

"It's a wonderful idea, and at least it'll be convenient for us since it will be close to our college and the shopping district." Lavi said, a grin brightening up his face and his green eye shining.

"We should run this idea by my father, your father and Grandpa Bookman. I hope that they'll like the idea as much as we do." I said and grinned. Lavi grinned as well, stealing a kiss. I smiled.

"Allen! Neah! Lavi! Lunch is ready!" Father called from the kitchen. I jumped up, pulling Lavi up with me.

"Coming!" I said and let go of Lavi's hand just before we reached the door. The table was set with one of our best table cloths, plates, cutlery and cups. The adults had wine glasses, and Lavi and I had small glasses.

There was a roast lamb with apple sauce, a salad, gravy, some fries and drinks. The sight was mouth-watering. Because of my large appetite, Father had made

extra-large portions of everything.

We all took our respective seats, The fathers at the ends of the table, Lavi and I next to each other and Grandpa Bookman next to Uncle Neah. We all took turns in getting our food, the fathers first, then Grandpa Bookman, Uncle Neah, Lavi and then me. I took the last of everything. Last time I had gone first, there wasn't enough for everyone else.

"So, how have you been Lavi? Allen doesn't talk much about college, seeing as you're in the same classes." Father asked. Lavi shrugged.

"I've been better, I've just recently got rid of a cold, but I'm still feeling the symptoms. What? He doesn't talk about me? I'm hurt Allen! Why, am I not that good a friend?" Lavi replied and played mock hurt. He knew the real reason I don't talk about him much, I could get caught talking a little too much about him and get caught on my feelings.

"I'm sorry Lavi; I just don't remember what we did that day, so I forget." I apologised, and went back to my food. Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman chuckled. Our fathers scowled slightly, we were acting a little too friendly, according to their scowls. I nudged Lavi with my foot, saying 'dial it down'. Lavi nodded in understanding and dialed it down. We all chatted for a little while longer before Lavi and I got serious. Everyone except for Uncle Neah stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Uncle Neah just sipped his wine with a small smile on his face.

"Allen, Lavi? What's got you two so serious all of a sudden?" Father asked, giving us a funny look. I poked my index fingers together; I do that when I'm nervous. Lavi started scratching the back of his neck awkwardly; he does that when he's nervous.

_'So we're both nervous... Figures. Lavi did tell me that his father would disown him and make him live on the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back if he turned out to be gay...'_ I thought and suppressed a small shudder. That was

cruellest thing that I had ever heard, and I had cried for Lavi when he told me. We were at school, in the bathroom, and we were making out when he told me. We ended up a half hour late to our next class because of me. But that was three years ago. We sighed.

"Father, I would like to rent an apartment with Lavi."

"Father, I would like to rent an apartment with Allen." we had said that at the same time. Our fathers... Well, let's say that we weren't expecting that to happen.

* * *

**Please, Rate and Review! Haha, I'm gonna go work on those assignments for a while and then work on those other chapters. By my lovelies!**

**- Lavi the Ninja Panda. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! This was written because I had nothing better to be doing ( I kind of did, but it's somethin hates: Assignments. ), and I was bored. **

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews, faves and follows! You guys are the best. Hope this chapte you. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, only Lavi's father: Mr Bookman, and the plot.**

* * *

Their faces displayed some type of emotion on the line between disgust and horror. They put down their forks and stood up, motioning for us two to follow them. We obeyed, and put our forks down. Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman were shocked. They were probably wondering what the heck is going to happen to us.

"_I hope you'll be OK._" Uncle Neah mouthed to us. I nodded.

"_Good luck._" Grandpa Bookman said and went back to his food.

"_Thanks._" I mouthed back to the both of them. I stole a look at Lavi and he looked just as scared as I felt. I was completely terrified. We followed our fathers into the lounge room, and motioned for us two to sit on the couch.

"Allen, Lavi. Why do you two want to rent an apartment together? You're both _males_ for crying out loud!" Father yelled his eyes furious. I swallowed hard and started wringing my hands. I couldn't find the strength to reply.

"Well? Lavi, do you have anything to say about this?" Mr Bookman asked, just a little more kindly than Father was to me. Lavi swallowed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, we're both in the same college with the same classes, and so we thought it might be nice to move out of home and be closer to our college. And to save funds, we also thought it might be a good idea to share an apartment. Of course we'd split the bills and the rent, so it would also be saving funds. It's not like we're gay, I mean, look at me I'm a ladies' man." Lavi replied and then showed off on his 'ladies' man' thing. I chuckled, his charm speech always worked when our fathers thought that we were together. They sighed and walked out of hearing distance, and just talked about what Lavi had just said.

To be honest, I was afraid that our fathers wouldn't approve of Uncle Neah's idea. We loved the idea, and we hoped that it went through our fathers' thick skulls. They walked back over and looked at us.

"We have decided to let you two rent and apartment," Father said.

"However, only on one condition," Mr Bookman continued. We gulped. A condition?!

"We will visit once every month, on whichever day we choose. If we see anything we don't like about _you two_ we will separate the both of you and cancel the contract." They finished together. We were shocked. They wanted to visit once every month, on whichever day, and if they see something they don't like, we're separated?! What the hell!

"We understand." We said together, smiling. They nodded and walked back to the table, leaving us to our thoughts.

"A condition… can we live with that? Knowing if they catch us in something, we're separated?" Lavi whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I squeezed back.

"We can, we just have to be careful on what we do before they arrive." I replied and stood up, letting go of Lavi's hand. Lavi sighed and nodded, walking back to the kitchen. I followed behind.

We sat back down at the table, continuing our lunch in a tense silence. Uncle Neah broke the silence with small chatter about the football game that our fathers, Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman were going to tomorrow.

"Ah, I really can't wait for that." Father sighed, sipping his wine.

"Yeah, but I still really can't believe that you won those four tickets to the Grand Final, Mana. It was a one in like, ten million! What luck." Mr Bookman exclaimed. Wait… Father _won_ something?!

"Wait, you won those?! That's amazing, considering how many other people would have applied or whatever to win those! And you're not well known for your luck, Father." I said. Father nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It is still hard for me to believe it as well. I think I nearly fainted when those tickets came in the mail." Father laughed and started eating again. Everyone laughed. We all finished our food, so Lavi and I cleared the table while the adults talked about the football game.

"We're going up to my room, okay?" I said and walked up the hallway to my room with Lavi following.

"Okay, but keep the door open." Father said and continued his conversation. When we reached my room, Lavi pushed me into a corner out of the kitchen's view, and kissed me hard. His tongue poked my lips, asking for entry. I obliged and opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. He tasted like apples and cinnamon.

When we separated for breath, there was a string of saliva still connecting us.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Lavi whispered and grinned. I blushed, probably knowing that it had been ages.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," I whispered and pulled him back into the kiss. Lavi grinned and kissed me harder.

_***Tap, tap, tap.***_

The sound of footsteps coming up the hallway made us spring apart so fast, you couldn't see it. I quickly pulled out my playing cards and gave Lavi five and then myself five, and then pulled off my over shirt and Lavi pulling his bandanna and scarf off. When the person arrived in the doorway, we looked up from our 'game' and grinned.

"What are you two devils doing?" Uncle Neah asked, sitting down next to us.

"Playing strip poker. Wanna join?" I asked and Uncle Neah laughed.

"Okay, I will. And no cheating, I know you're good at it." Uncle Neah replied. I picked up our cards, shuffled them again and handed five to everyone. I placed my over shirt back on while Lavi put his bandanna and scarf back on.

By the time Mr Bookman and Father came into the room, Lavi was stripped down to his underwear, Uncle Neah still had his pants on and I only had my over shirt off.

"What on earth are you guys playing?" Mr Bookman asked, giving us all dirty looks.

"Strip poker, it's quite fun." Uncle Neah said and grinned. Father sighed.

"Neah, stop teaching these kids dirty things. They don't need poker skills, but then again… Why's Allen the only one pretty much still dressed?" Father asked, looking at me. I blushed.

"Well, it's like this. I cheated." I said and grinned. Father sighed.

"Well, it would seem that you inherited Neah's smarts. He always cheated at everything." Father sighed. Mr Bookman cleared his throat.

"Lavi, get your clothes on and meet me outside, we're leaving." Mr Bookman said and walked out of the room with Father following behind. Lavi sighed and put all his clothes back on. He stood up and fixed his scarf. I also stood up.

"Well, it was fun and to say the least, I don't want to leave." Lavi said, taking a small step closer.

"Yeah, it was fun. We should do it again sometime, and I don't want you to leave either." I whispered and looked at the ground. Uncle Neah had put his clothes back on and stood in the doorway.

"But, I'll leave you a parting gift." Lavi whispered and kissed me softly on the lips. I gave a small kiss back. He smiled and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow." Lavi said and walked out the door.

"Bye, Lavi. See you tomorrow." I said sadly and walked to the door to see my friend off. Uncle Neah chuckled.

"You two are adorable together, and don't be sad. At least you'll see him tomorrow." Uncle Neah said and followed me out the door and to the front door. I had changed my expression so my father wouldn't get suspicious. I waved the Bookman's off and walked back inside.

The rest of the day went fine; I did my assignments, essays and random bits of homework, had dinner, then dessert, had a shower and went to bed, hoping that sleep would come fast and tomorrow would be a few seconds away.

* * *

**Aw, Allen is sad. But, the good thing is that their fathers allowed the apartment sharing! :D Let's hope they never get caught doing something _ y_! XD I hope not, cause that'll be mean to the both of them! D:**

**Anyway, please rate and review! They are loved!**

**- Lavi the Ninja Panda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! :D Hey guys, I had this finished days ago, but we moved house and we had no internet for anything. I'm working on the next chapter of _The Song That They Danced_. YOU WON'T BE EXPECTING WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE STORY! :D**

**Anyway, I'll try and get it done ASAP! Continue with the story!**

**And thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers! I love you all!**

* * *

The morning came so bloody slow, it wasn't funny. I had the hardest time falling asleep because yesterday's events kept running through my mind on repeat. The agreement to let us rent an apartment together, the sudden passionate kiss, quick game of strip poker and Lavi's leaving kiss. The best moments I've had this past week.

I regretfully dragged myself out of bed, pulling the covers off with me as I stood up and walked to the shower. I pulled my towel off its hook behind the bathroom door and flung it over the edge of the shower wall. I turned the hot water on until it was hot, and then the cold to make it a reasonable temperature.

I washed my white hair, washed my body and turned off the water. I pulled my towel down and wrapped it around my slim waist and stepped out of the steaming shower. As the air from outside of the shower hit my warm skin, it raised goosebumps on my body. The air was cold, and I was warm. I quickly left the steaming bathroom and ran to my room, not caring with how much noise I was making because Uncle Neah slept like a rock and Father would already be at work doing whatever the heck he does.

I pulled out a pair of boxers, a black pair of pants, socks, a white shirt, a black vest, red ribbon and a jacket to throw over top in case it was cold. I quickly pulled on my boxers, pants and slipped on my white shirt and the vest and discarded the towel in the hallway. I slipped my socks on, and tied the ribbon around my neck. I then grabbed my bag that had everything I needed from my doorway and headed into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast before heading over to school.

While I was waiting for my toast to pop, I stole a look at the time on the microwave, and it said '7:30 A.M' I sighed and pulled out my phone, ready to call Lavi when it rang. The caller ID said; Lavi. I answered it on the first ring.

"Morning sleeping beauty, how are you?" I said grinning into the phone. Lavi groaned on the other end.

"Well, at least I'm awake before you called, and I thought that I might call you to see if you were awake. Seems like you are, so I'll be at your house in about twenty minutes." Lavi said and yawned hugely. I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Just hurry up, we have classes at eight-twenty." I said and hung up. The toast then decided that it should pop up and smell like a fire. I turned and looked at it, it was on bloody fire!

"Shit!" I yelled and went for the water. I forgot one fact: never throw water on electricity that was still plugged in and turned on. When I threw the water onto the toaster, the whole bloody thing decided to spark and set fire to whatever it could. I was fucking freaking out. I ran as fast as I bloody could to Uncle Neah's room, by now the smoke alarms were going off, and I slammed Uncle Neah's door open. It pulled him out of his slumber, and his eyes were wide.

"What the heck did you do Allen?! Why are the alarms going off and why does it smell like—Fire?!" Uncle Neah yelled and ran out of bed. By now, most of the kitchen was on fire. Uncle Neah shovelled water onto the bigger flames and yelled at me to call the fire department. I did and told them where we were.

By the time I had just gotten off the phone to the fire dept., Lavi ran inside and saw the flames climbing. He ran to my side and asked what the heck happened. I told him.

"Damn, so it kind of is my fault? Sorry Allen." Lavi apologised.

"Nah, it's kind of my fault for not paying attention to the toast while I was talking with you." I replied and hugged him. The fire dept. pulled up in our driveway and ran inside with water pack on their backs. They extinguished the fire in ten minutes, and then they asked questions. I answered them all.

"Well, this would have taught you a lesson, kid, to not be on the phone while making toast. Alright?" the guy said and laughed a little, and we all joined in. When they left, Uncle Neah sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"Allen, you do realise how much freaking trouble you're going to be in when Mana gets back, right?" Uncle Neah said and looked at me. I looked down at the floor and shuffled my feet.

"Yeah, I do. But we need to have this fixed before he comes home or else he won't let me and Lavi rent an apartment together." I said and tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want Father to not let me rent an apartment with Lavi, I really didn't. He would get so, so mad at me for this, and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, really scared.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of comforting arms wrapped around my shoulders. I turned myself around in them, wrapping my arms around Lavi's waist.

"Help me Lavi; I don't want Father to be mad at me." I said and the tears spilt over. Lavi hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"It'll be alright, Allen." Lavi whispered in my ear over and over again. Uncle Neah had walked away, and came back looking more presentable, but his unruly black hair always stayed unruly. It made him darkly handsome.

"Allen, I'll take the blame for this. I know how much you want to share an apartment with Lavi, and I don't want to deny you your freedom." Uncle Neah said and messed up my hair. I looked at him and pretty much threw myself at him.

"Thank you so much Uncle Neah!" I yelled and hugged him tight. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Anytime Allen, anytime." He said and slightly pushed me off him and towards Lavi's open arms.

"C'mon, we have five minutes to get to class on time." Lavi said and pulled me towards the door. I picked up my bag and put on my shoes and followed Lavi outside to his car. We got in and Lavi started it up and floored it out of my driveway and onto the street. I had to grab onto the bar above the door just to keep myself in place with Lavi's freak driving.

"Lavi, slow down! You're going to kill us!" I yelled, gripping onto the bar tighter. Lavi grinned.

"Nah, you won't die with my expert driving." Lavi said back and slowed down a little bit, and that was enough for me to relax and let go of the bar. I sighed and bent down to tie my shoelaces. While I was bent down, I stole a look at my watch; '8:19 A.M.'. Not enough time.

"Lavi, we have one minute to get to Professor Mikk's class, that creepy biology teacher that created his own butterfly." I said as I came back up. Lavi shivered.

"Don't worry, if we run in and say we're sorry, he won't force the Tease onto us." Lavi said with a faked grin.

"I highly doubt that. He sends the Tease onto anyone who is even a second late." I said and checked my watch again; '8:23 A.M.'. _Oh, we are so screwed._ I thought, imagining the deadly bite of the Tease. I had only heard of the Tease's deadly bite, and I haven't experienced the deadly bite yet.

About ten minutes later, we pulled into the student carpark of the college. The place was void of any life, besides us. As soon as Lavi locked his car, we pretty much ran to the lecture room owned by Professor Mikk. We paused outside the room and caught our breath.

"Well, here goes." I said and opened the door.

A whole room full of people looked at us, and we just stood there looking like idiots. I looked up from the floor to find a small, golden thing flying at high speed towards my face.

"What the—" I said before the golden thing launched itself at me. I took it off my face.

"Timcanpy?! If you're here then that means…" I wondered out loud and stole a look towards the lecture podium. Sure enough, a tall man with red hair and half of his face covered by a mask.

"Oh? The idiot apprentice of mine has arrived at last with his idiotic friend." The man said.

"M-master… Cross…?" I said disbelievingly. I wasn't believing what I was seeing. My stupid piano master was sitting at that creepy, psychotic biology teacher's chair.

"The one and only. Now take your seats and shut the hell up and pay attention." Master said and lit a smoke. The stupid idiot, just cause you're a relief, doesn't mean you can do whatever!

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked me. I nodded.

"Just fine." I replied. In truth, I wasn't. I'm pretty sure a dark aura was surrounding me, and that was probably what was scaring Lavi. I sighed and pulled out my book and pen. The little golden golem, Timcanpy, had stayed on my head after me letting him go.

"Okay, since everyone is here… do whatever you do in this creeps class." Master said and walked outside.

"He's a teacher… he isn't supposed to do that!" a new voice called from the back corner. I turned and looked at the source.

"Oh no, not you!" I yelled and pointed at the corner.

* * *

**Oh noes! Who is in the corner?! D: You will find out next chappie! :D Allen has some bad thoughts doesn't he? **

**Thank you for reading my lovelies!**

**- Lavi the Ninja Panda.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for this impossibly long wait to upload! I swear, I will make it up to you guys by writing another story. Ideas are now appreciated. Also, you can find me on Fictionpress as The Lavilicious Rabbit. I will be uploading a story there. And, The Song That They Danced has its final chapter up!

* * *

"Oh no, not you!" I yelled and pointed at the man with the blonde braided hair and two red dots on his forehead, who was also standing in the corner of my biology class. Link Howard.

"What the hell do you mean, 'oh no, not you!'?!" Link yelled back.

"You followed me for months! Non stop! As soon as I walked into the school, you were on my tail!" I yelled back, fists balled at my sides.

"Well, you're the one who always brought snacks into class and were always late!" Link yelled back, pointing at me. I was about to yell a comeback when the door slid open and our psycho biology teacher walked in, cigarette in hand.

"What's going on here, Allen?" Mr Tyki Mikk asked me.

"Well, we had Mr Cross in for rollcall, and he left as soon as we," I pointed to Lavi and then myself. "Walked into the classroom. And then I saw that creep Link in the corner." I explained and sat back down in my chair.

"Is this true, Mr Howard?" Mr Mikk asked.

"It is, and now I am going to follow after Cross Marian." Link said and walked past my desk, giving me a scowl, and promptly walked out the door and slammed it shut. I sighed and banged my head on my desk. Lavi reached over and ruffled my hair and took my hand.

"It'll be fine, we have art next. I also heard a rumor that Mr Tiedoll was planning something for us." Lavi said and looked at me until I pulled my head up from my desk. I eventually did and looked at Lavi and smiled.

"I hope it something awesome." I said and squeezed Lavi's hand.

"So do I." he said and looked towards Mr Mikk who was writing something about butterflies on the board. We started copying what he was writing on the board and listened to his explantions for another forty minutes before the bell rang.

After the bell rang, everyone gathered their things in five seconds and were out the door the next second, eager to get to their next class. Lavi and me walked towards the Arts section of the college and walked into one of the three art classrooms. The classroom itself was an organized mess: the paint pots were either tipped over, spilling paint all over the tables, or standing upright, paper was everywhere, on tables, on shelves, in trays, all over the floor, brushes were in containers labeled with specific mediums, pencils, coloured markers, erasers, sharpeners and rulers were in pots and all over tables and benches.

Lavi dragged me over to a twin table by the back, our table that we had every day. We had even scratched our names onto it with a pair of scissors. A few second later, Mr Tiedoll walked in and told everyone to be quiet as he took the roll.

"Alright, next week we will be going on an art camp for three days. I will be handing out a note today, and it should be handed back in by Friday. I will not take any notes later than Friday, so don't come to me on the day we're leaving and hand me the note." Mr Tiedoll announced and pulled papers out of his messenger bag and handed one out to everyone.

"Now, get out your projects from last week and finish them. They're due on Wednesday." Mr Tiedoll said and sat behind hid easel and everyone went and grabbed their art pieces. Lavi went up and grabbed mine and his.

"Allen, you planning on going?" a feminine voice asked. I looked up and saw Lenalee and Road standing in front of me. Lenalee was a friend of mine, and Road was her best friend and my personal stalker.

"If Lavi's going, then I'm going." I said as Lavi came back with our pieces and the oil paints.

"Hey Lenalady, Road." Lavi said as he placed the paints, brushes and the artworks on the table. We were doing a collaborate piece for our assessment this term. It was a picture of a bridge, crossing over a lake or river of light and dark.

"Hey, Road, Lenalee? We're about to start on our piece, so would you mind leaving? I'm sorry, its just that we want to finish our piece and talk about private things." I asked politely and gave them puppy eyes.

"Aw, okay. I'll chat to you later then, seeya Lavi. Allen." Lenalee said and walked off with a smile. Road glomped me and then squeezed me to death before leaving.

"Good god, I hate Road. She's so annoying!" I said furiously, catching my breath. Lavi laughed.

"Oh, I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. She's always making a fuss over you, and she's kind of related to you, so its kind of gross. Isn't she Mr Mikk's niece?" Lavi asked, pulling out his paints.

"Yeah, she is." I replied, pulling out the colours I needed.

"Creepy. So, what did you want to talk about?" Lavi asked.

"Well, did your father tell you anything about the apartment thing? Mine hasn't said anything, and I hope that Uncle Neah didn't get in too much trouble with the kitchen." I replied, putting a little more dark purple onto my piece.

"Well, he said that he'll send the old panda with us and he's going to ask if Neah could go along as well. He also said that it should be this weekend, too." Lavi replied adding more yellow-gold onto his half.

"I suppose that they could help us, they'd be better with furniture too. Like, we could both get double beds, so we could share one of the beds and when our fathers visit, we'll try to make it look like we're sleeping in seperate beds." I suggested. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, that's an awesome idea. I'll let father know that you like the idea of them coming along." Lavi said.

"Hey, you going to the art camp?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd sure hope so Allen. I'd only go if you go." Lavi replied.

"That's what I said to Lenalee. I'll only go if Lavi goes." I said and finished off my half.

"Done." we said at the same time. He grinned and stood up, taking our paintings over to Mr Tiedoll.

"Ah, you've finished. These are amazing! You said that they're each other's half, right?" Mr Tiedoll asked. We nodded and stood back a bit and held the pieces together.

"Ah, I see it now. Well done. I'll grade you on these now. I want you two to fill out your forms and hand them back. You're both eighteen, right?" Mr Tiedoll asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you boys just fill them out yourselves and hand them back if you're going. I'm hoping you are, you're amazing artists in the making." Mr Tiedoll said and shooed us off after taking our painting. We walked back to our table and looked at the forms.

"Well, you going?" I asked Lavi.

"Sure am. I know that you'll go, because I just said that I'll go." Lavi replied with a grin and handed me a pen. I took the pen and filled out my form. This took all of five minutes, and I handed Lavi back his pen. He had finished before me, as he didn't have some medical problems. We stood up and walked towards Mr Tiedoll and handed him our forms.

"Thankyou, boys. Now, I'm expecting you're going to be asked to be put in the same everything?" Mr Tiedoll asked with a small smile. He was one of the few teachers who knew about us and were okay with that.

"Yup. You know us too well, Tiedoll." Lavi chuckled. Mr Tiedoll grinned.

"I'll do my best, now go do something else." Mr Tiedoll said and shooed us away again. We walked back to our desk, cleaned it up, and sat back down. Since we were up the back, nobody really saw us. We were just something in their peripheral vision, and they didn't care.

"Do you wanna go to the bathroom?" I asked Lavi. He nodded and went to tell Mr Tiedoll. He okayed it and let us walk free. We quickly walked down the hall and out into the court, cut across it, and into the boys bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Lavi slammed me up against the door, attacking my mouth in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms went around my waist. He tilted his head and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue invade my mouth. I moaned, and my tongue met Lavi's. Our tongues danced for a bit, and then Lavi let my tongue explore his mouth. We broke apart for air, and a string of saliva still connected us. We were both panting, and we were even tighter in our embrace.

"Damn, that was awesome." Lavi painted.

"It was." I replied. Someone knocked on the door, and we quickly jumped apart to let the person in. I jumped into a stall and Lavi turned on a sink. The person walked in, took the stall next to mine. Lavi quickly turned the tap off, opened the door, walked out and then walked back in, knocking on my stall. I opened it and pulled him in, attacking his mouth with mine. Lavi grinned into the kiss and I giggled. The guy next door knocked on the wall.

"D'you mind keeping your sexual antics till I'm gone? Thanks." the guy said and continued doing whatever he was doing.

"Aw, we know you're getting off listening to us." Lavi said and opened the stall, dragging me along with him. The guy in the stall made a grunting noise and didn't say anything. Lavi chuckled and kissed me, slamming me against the guys stall. Lavi moaned, giving me a signal to follow his lead. I got it and started moaning and panting, making it sound like we were just about to have bathroom sex. The guy flushed the toilet and banged on the door. Lavi thrusted into me, obviously with clothes on, making the door bang. I hoisted myself onto Lavi, hooking my legs around his waist. I made moaning noises, and so did Lavi. We continued like that for about ten minutes, until the guy apologized for even saying anything. We were both tired and flushed, obviously turned on from that friction. We let the guy out, and then took care of our problem.

...

Ten minutes later, we were both out of the bathroom and on our way back to the art class. We walked though the door and nobody paid attention except for Mr Tiedoll who gave a knowing glance. I waved and sat down at our table. Five minutes later, the bell went and we walked out of the class to the court. We had a three hour break, because we had no classes for three hours, and then we have a lab session to do stuff. We usually skip that when we have nothing to do.

"Lavi, what do you wanna do?" I asked, walked towards his car.

"Do you wanna get the old panda and Neah and go apartment hunting?" Lavi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. We have the rest of the day off." I said as we reached Lavi's car. I chucked my bag in the back and jumped into the passenger seat. Lavi chucked his bag into the back and jumped into the driver's seat. We drove off towards Lavi's house, picked up Grandpa Bookman and then drove over to my house, dreading what will await us.

My father's car wasn't there, and Uncle Neah's was, and that was a good thing. I jumped out and ran to the door, opening it and a smokey smell hit me, making me cough. I walked in to find Uncle Neah on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Uncle Neah, we're going apartment hunting. Grandpa Bookman's coming along to help." I said, going to my bedroom to drop off my bag. Uncle Neah had gotten up, cleaned up a little and had his wallet and was waiting in the back seat of Lavi's car. I jumped back into the front passenger, and off we went. I'm hoping that we find a suitable one close to the college and the shopping district.

* * *

Well, I hope that the contents of this chapter should satisfy you all, my little Pandas. Please, R&R! They fuel my ninja writing skills. :D

- Lavi the Ninja Panda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, I am very, very sorry about how very late this is! Also on how short it is! I promise, I will have the sixth chapter up later tonight, or tomorrow! I'm also very busy at school (oh, I wish it would just end!) although, I'm on break now~ I'm also planning other fics as well, and I hope that you'll read them! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and silent readers! **

* * *

How about this one?" Lavi asked, pointing at the picture of the first apartment we looked at. I shook my head, taking a sip of my vanilla shake.

"No, that one had a tiny ass kitchen and the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. What about this one?" I replied, and pointing at the picture of the fifth apartment we looked at.

"Nah, the bathroom was filthy. Things were missing and the pipes were rusty. How about—" Lavi began but Uncle Neah interrupted him.

"How about you both look at them again, by yourselves. I'm sure that you both felt a little embarrassed looking at the apartments with us handsome blokes and the old panda." Uncle Neah chuckled before Grandpa Bookman kicked him in the back of the head.

"Don't go adopting my stupid nephew's nickname!" Grandpa Bookman yelled. Lavi had fake tears of happiness in his eyes.

"I'm starting a trend~" He said and chuckled, wiping away more fake tears. I laughed out loud, and that made Uncle Neah chuckle and sit up, taking a bite of his salad.

"That sounds like a good idea, say, Allen? Shall we go after we finish our food?" Lavi asked and I nodded. We finished our food, said goodbye to Grandpa Bookman and Uncle Neah and headed out towards Lavi's car.

XxXxXx

"Ah, back again I see? Come to rent the place?" the man of the first apartment said as Lavi and I knocked on the door.

"No, no. We were just coming to have a look at it again. It was just us two that were looking for one." Lavi said with a grin. The man smiled.

"Well then, I can say that this place could use a good renovation. If you can renovate it, you can have it." The man said. And that's what they all said, until we reached the newer part of the city.

"Whoa, we never got a chance to look at these ones." I said with my mouth open.

"No, we didn't. Shall we have a look?" Lavi asked and I nodded. We got out of Lavi's car, walked up to the apartments and asked to have a look around one of them. A man with blonde hair and violet… or blue… I can't tell… eyes walked up to us with a grin.

"Hello, my name is Bak Chan and I'm the owner of this apartment block. Are you here looking to buy or rent?" Bak asked.

"We're here to look, for now, as we're still deciding. It also does depend on how expensive the place is to buy or to rent." Lavi said.

"Well, I can assure you, that if you wish to buy, you can also pay it like rent. That is, you intend to buy or rent one of these apartments. Now, what floor would you guys like to look at?" Bak asked.

"Well, I was hoping to look at the top floor. Preferably one with a balcony. You see, we're art students at the nearby college and I quite like scenery." I said with a grin. Bak Chan smiled and motioned for us to follow him. We eventually arrived at the top most apartment which turned out to be a condo, complete with four rooms, a large kitchen, large dining area, huge lounge space and two bathrooms. The balcony went right around the top.

"Whoa… What I'd do to live in a place like this…" I said as I gazed over the balcony.

"For you two, I'm willing to let you get it cheap. But, with one condition," Bak Chan said, and we looked at him expectantly.

"I'd like you two to decorate this apartment building. If your skills are good, that is." Bak Chan said with a smile. I told him that we'll discuss it and closed the sliding door.

"Well?" Lavi said.

"I think it's a great idea. We should show him our skills, and we'll get Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman over too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, if you like it, I will love it." Lavi said and kissed me. I grinned and kissed back. We walked back inside to find Bak Chan looking away embarrassed.

"I totally looked outside at the wrong time! I'm sorry!" Bak Chan said. We were dumbfounded.

"You… You're okay with us being gay?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

"Wha…? Totally! I'm used to it! My brother is the owner of the gay club down the road!" Bak Chan said a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, I suppose that's a relief then! Here, we'll show you our skills…" Lavi said and prompted to pull out his sketch book and mine from his bag. _When the hell did he get… You know what? Never mind_, I thought as Lavi proceeded to show Bak our skills in our sketchbooks and the photos he's taken of our paintings. After some time, Lavi and Bak were finished.

"Well, you two are simply amazing artists! Come, join me and my wife, Fou, for dinner this evening! Bring your parents or some relative along, if you like." Bak said and handed us an address. We took the address, thanked Bak and headed back to Lavi's place.

"I like Bak, he seems pretty nice." I said as soon as we left the building.

"Yeah, me too. It's good that he accepts us, and I hope that Neah and the old panda like him enough too. Ah, let's bring them to dinner!" Lavi said. I nodded.

"Yeah, seeing as they will be the ones paying for most of it." I said and coughed.

"Are you getting sick, Allen?" Lavi asked, placing his hand against my forehead to check for a fever.

"No, just some dust is all." I said and removed Lavi's hand, not after kissing it softly, of course. Lavi smiled.

"That's good." He said and drove back to his place.

When we arrived back to Lavi's place, we told Grandpa Bookman and Uncle Neah of the plans. They instantly agreed.

"It would be a great chance to see the building, where you're going to live and see how nice these owners are." Grandpa Bookman said as soon as we had asked.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. I'm sure they're friendly, and the fact that they're letting them get it cheap for their skills and helping out is fantastic too!" Uncle Neah said enthusiastically. I giggled at Uncle Neah's enthusiasm, but a more serious thought came to mind, making me frown.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Lavi asked in a soft voice.

"The kitchen. Uncle Neah, has Father called you about it yet? He should have been home at least once…" I asked through tight lips. Uncle Neah visibly paled and he loosed his collar around his neck before answering.

"Well… He did call…"

"And…?" I prompted.

"He was _really, really _pissed off. I mean, I know Mana's not one to get really angry, but I think that it's just because he had just gotten it re-done, I think." Uncle Neah chuckled without any humour in it.

"Oh… Shit…" Lavi whispered in a breath. We all dwelled on this for a while, the room becoming tense and very awkward. Nobody said anything, I counted the breaths I took and I eventually stood up and dragged Lavi with me outside.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked softly, the obvious concern lacing his voice. I sighed and leant against him, Lavi wrapping his arms around me.

"Lavi… To be honest… I really don't want to go home. At all. Not even to get my things." I whispered softly. I was scared, and home was the last place I wanted to be. Lavi only tightened his arms around me.

"And just for today… I want to be with you without having to be concerned about someone finding us like this." I whispered.

"So do I Allen. Hey, why don't we ask Bak Chan tonight if we could stay in the condo after dinner…?" Lavi suggested. I looked up at him with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan!" I replied enthusiastically and dragged him inside.

* * *

**It's short, yes, and I apologise for that. The next one is going to be longer~ I promise~ Review my lovely pandas! They fuel my writing passion! And will make me update faster~  
**

**- Lavi the Ninja Panda**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, slack author right here.

But it wasn't my fault.

Creative Writing, English, History, Maths and Art had me in chains for weeks!

I am now currently free of 3 chains, and have a bit more free time.

This... Is kinda short, but the next chapter shall be slightly comedic, and longer. Hopefully.

I'll start thanking my reviewers here next chapter, and I'll thank everyone right here and now.

**Thank you to all of you beautiful reviewers and silent readers!**

* * *

I had asked Uncle Neah to grab my school bag and some other things from home for me, as I really didn't want to go home, and he understood and left not too long ago, promising a swift return. When he came back, I walked into Lavi's room and changed my clothes and put my school ones into my school bag. Lavi changed his clothes as well, but in his bathroom (I was a little disappointed that he didn't change in front of me), and we headed back out into the lounge room to find Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman ready to leave.

"If you two are ready, we're ready to go," Uncle Neah said, walking towards the front door. "Unless you two want some 'alone time' before Lavi's father gets back and we have to leave?" Uncle Neah asked with a sly look on his face. I turned bright red.

"Uncle Neah!" my muffled voice cried through closed hands covering my face. Uncle Neah, Uncle Bookman and Lavi all started laughing.

"Allen, you're just too cute!" Lavi exclaimed and smothered me with hugs. Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman chuckled.

"I think Lavi answered for you," Uncle Neah chuckled and walked out the door, Grandpa Bookman following behind. "Oh, and Lavi's father will be home in about an hour and a half to two hours. Just to let you know." Uncle Neah added and shut the door. Lavi got off me and pulled my face up for a deep, passionate kiss.

"It's been too long." Lavi mumbled as he attacked my neck with kisses.

"Lavi, we kissed like, not an hour ago." I replied, shifting my neck so he got more access.

"Exactly. Too long…" Lavi mumbled and bit my neck.

"Ah!" I gasped as Lavi pushed me onto the couch. He attacked my mouth again, poking his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. We were making out for a while, but then it seemed too short when Uncle Neah opened the door and pulled us apart.

"Lavi's father returned sooner than I thought," Uncle Neah began, but stopped when he saw my neck. "And Allen, get that love bite covered. Lavi's father will notice. And both of you clean yourselves up and calm down." Uncle Neah said with a wink and left. We glanced at each other and proceeded with calming ourselves down, fixing up our clothes and I headed off into Lavi's bathroom to apply the concealer he had (I occasionally gave love bites, so Lavi had concealer to hide them from his father) and applied it to my love bite. I fixed myself up in the mirror and walked out with my and Lavi's bag.

"Lavi! You left your bag in your room!" I called out as I reached the end of the hall. Lavi popped up at the beginning of the hallway.

"So that's where I left it, thanks Allen! Anyway, Father, we have to go now. Got an interview for an apartment." Lavi said through sugar cubed teeth as he dragged me out the front door. He quickly ran to his car and started it as soon as I jumped in. We backed out of the driveway and quickly drove away from the house in a tense silence.

"Thank you so much Uncle Neah…" I started.

"It would have been hell if you hadn't warned us. So really, thank you Neah." Lavi finished and grinned back at Uncle Neah, who grinned right back.

"Anything for my nephew and his love." Uncle Neah replied and started asking about the owner of the building.

"He's really nice, married, his brother is gay, so that's why he was so cool with us being together. And he's even letting us buy the apartment cheap if we decorate the building with our art." Lavi replied with a smile. I put more detail into certain parts until Lavi asked me where to go. When we arrived at the building where Bak told us to go, we parked the car, jumped out and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, hang on a minute!" Bak called through the door. We heard crashing noises before the door opened to reveal an exhausted Bak.

"Come in… Sorry for the mess, we're slowly moving into the apartment building and packing stuff." Bak chuckled and opened the door and we walked in. Bak was right; it was a mess. Boxes everywhere, items scattered in large groups on every available surface and packing tape rolls everywhere.

We walked into the dining room and found the dinner already on the table. Bak instructed us to sit and help ourselves. Once everyone was happy and had food, the conversations started.

"Bak, this is my Uncle Neah." I said and pointed to Uncle Neah.

"Pleasure to meet my nephew's landlords." Uncle Neah said with a grin and shook Bak's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Neah." Bak answered.

"This is my grandfather, Bookman." Lavi said and pointed to Grandpa Bookman.

"It's nice to meet you." Grandpa Bookman said and shook Bak's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, and this is my wife, Fou." Bak said with a smile and got a hit to the head.

"I can introduce myself Baka-Bak," Fou growled and looked back up at us with a smile, "I'm Fou, Bak's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Fou said and proceeded with eating her food.

"It's nice to meet you." we all said at once and began eating. Naturally, I cleared the table after everyone else finished eating.

"Wow… You eat quite a bit, don't you Allen?" Bak said in wonder.

"Yeah, I do. I don't even know why myself, haha." I chuckled and wiped my mouth with a napkin. Lavi pulled me into him and kissed my cheek.

"That's one of the things I love about Allen most: his eating habit." Lavi grinned as I blushed.

"L-Lavi!" I whispered and looked away. Lavi grinned and pressed his forehead to my temple.

"Aww!" everyone at the table cooed. I blushed harder and buried my face into Lavi's shoulder.

"Shtopfh eet…" (Stop it) I said into Lavi's shoulder.

"Haha, sorry Allen." Lavi apologised and ruffled my hair. I lifted my head from Lavi's shoulder and looked at my barren plate. I took a gulp of water from my glass and looked up. Everyone was smiling and talking.

"Say, when are we able to move into the apartment?" Lavi asked.

"Well, you can move in as soon as you please. I'll give you the keys tonight, if you wish." Bak replied. Lavi grinned.

"Would it be okay if we stayed the night there?" Lavi asked.

"That would be fine. Would you like the keys now and go to your apartment? I could chat with Neah and Bookman about the apartment while you're gone?" Bak asked.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you so much." Lavi grinned. Bak stood up, walked into a room beyond the kitchen and returned a couple minutes later with a set of keys.

"Okay, here is the card to get in the building, these two red ones are for the front door and the deadlock, this key ring of smaller silver keys are for the windows, this green one is for the sliding glass door, these pink keys are for the other rooms, and these bone like keys are the skeleton keys. I'll give you guys the money to get the main keys duplicated, but other than that, congratulations on your new home boys." Bak smiled and handed Lavi the card and keychain. Lavi thanked Bak and we said goodbye to everyone.

Once we arrived at our apartment, walked into the building with our luggage in hand and got in the elevator. We did everything in complete silence, content with the silence around us. We didn't need to talk to convey anything, it was fine the way it was.

"Allen, this has to be the best day of my life at this moment. I love you." Lavi said just before he unlocked the door. I blushed. He… hasn't said that yet. He said it with so much ease… I have been thinking about telling Lavi the same thing, just not so soo-

Lavi broke my confused train of thought with a chaste kiss.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything just yet. But I'll be waiting." Lavi whispered with a soft smile and unlocked the door.

_I swear… I saw a small flicker of sadness in his eyes…_

* * *

HE ADMITTED IT. OML.

But Allen didn't reply /shot by Laven fans/

It'll come soon.

I'm thinking of making this story only 10 chapters, but we'll see.

Next time my pandas.

- Lavi the Ninja Panda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, what's this? Another update that _didn't _have months between?! Whoaaaa. **

**Haha. Well, let's say, I had a bit of free time, eh? Kufu~**

**Reader review replies~! **

CsillaDream: _Onhonhon! The drama starts now! XD Well, let's say I have "plans" for the final chapter, no? Kufufu~ And thank you so much! I hope to see more reviews from you~_

A shout out to my silent readers! I hope to see some reviews from you people! -3- Hopefully~

* * *

The next few months were the hardest we've ever endured.

First week in the apartment:

_Lavi and I were hanging out on the couch, Lavi watching the TV and I was laying into him while reading a book. You know, being cute and stuff for once. Lavi pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissing my hair. I smiled softly and lifted my head up and met his lips. Lavi grinned into it and kissed deeper. It was getting more passionate when the knocking and the opening of our front door startled us. We jumped apart and calmed ourselves down before greeting our fathers._

That's only _the first week_. There's more.

Second week:

_Lavi and I were painting the walls in one of our rooms when Lavi decided to flick paint onto my face. I grinned darkly and flicked paint back onto Lavi's face. Soon enough, the room was beautifully splattered with vibrant colours, as were we. We thought it'd be nice to have a shower together to get rid of the paint, but as soon as we were both undressed and about to jump into the shower, our fathers walked into the apartment, shouting that they had arrived._

It's been a tiny bit stressful the past two weeks, but we're getting there.

Third week (yes, there's more):

_Lavi had planned a dinner date for us that had reservations. We were having a shower together, washing each other and other things, getting dressed and were just about to leave for the dinner date when our fathers walked in, not even knocking or anything. They stayed for hours, making us miss our dinner date and have to cook dinner for four._

It was times like those that I wanted to just _tell_ our fathers. That dinner date was supposed to be for our _second anniversary_. They messed up _the one day _that commemorated our partnership.

Fourth week (believe me, we were starting to get frustrated):  
_After that last incident, Lavi and I decided to lock our front door and install a doorbell. So that way we knew when our fathers were at the door, and if we decided that we wanted to see them, we'd open the door. And if not, pretend that we weren't home.  
We were making some cakes for the party at school, as we were celebrating the school's hundred year birthday. Usually when you're making cakes or cupcakes, the batter tends to stray from the bowl. The batter flicked from the electric mixer onto my face, which Lavi immediately noticed and licked it off of my face. The batter kept flicking onto my face, and Lavi kept licking it off. Eventually, we stopped the mixer and ended up flicking and placing the batter on each other's faces and licking it off. Lavi was licking some off of my nose when our fathers walked into the front room.  
_

Lavi and I didn't get caught, which I consider to be a really good thing. It was close that time, but the last week was the _worst_.

Fifth and final week:

_It was finally the weekend in which our fathers, Uncle Neah and Grandpa Bookman finally left for that alleged football came that was a state or so away. Which meant that they hadn't the time to stop in before they left. And that they won't be stopping by all weekend.  
Lavi had re-reserved our dinner date from two weeks ago, and we were stoked to be able to finally have that anniversary dinner, albeit it being a little belated. We washed ourselves, dressed ourselves and headed out. We happily passed Bak, who was standing at the doors greeting some people who looked like they were interested in buying. We had painted the lobby, so it looked good. The people commented on the lobby's paint job, and Bak pointed to us as we arrived.  
"Oh, so you two are the ones who painted this? Are you professionals?" the man asked.  
"No, we're not. We're only in college." I replied.  
"Oh, wow! Are you two headed off somewhere?" the man asked.  
"Yeah, we're finally heading off on our belated two year anniversary dinner." Lavi replied. The man didn't look so shocked.  
"That's wonderful! My husband and I just came back from our honeymoon a few days ago, and we're looking into buying an apartment that supports gay marriage. But by the looks of it, this place does. Thank you for proving that."  
"Oh, it was nothing at all. Now Bak, if our fathers come by, by any chance, just tell them that we went out. Thank you!" I said and walked out the door.  
"No problem boys! Have fun! So you're interested? That's great…" the sound of Bak's voice slowly faded away as we walked towards the garage below the apartment building.  
"He was nice; I really hope he becomes our neighbour." I said as I opened my door.  
"I hope so too, and they're even married. That's awesome…" Lavi said as he got into the car, turned it on and drove towards the restaurant, holding my hand the whole way there.  
About halfway through our date, some guy proposed to his girlfriend, and it was beautiful. Although, the woman hesitated for a second before tears fell down her face and she replied with a 'yes'. Lavi sighed and watched the couple while smiling softly, and continued on with his dinner. He kept that soft, beautiful smile the whole evening until he took me out to a park and we sat down on a bench. We held hands for a while, just sitting there, being a couple for once. It was mid-winter, and the snow was softly falling and our breaths came out in small white puffs. Lavi had brought along his long grey-and-black scarf, and he had it wrapped around both of our necks.  
"You know… I have hopes to marry someone someday… And I'm hoping that that person is you, Allen. I'm not asking your hand in marriage, no not yet at least… Calm down. I'm saying… That I hope to do that someday…" Lavi said and placed his head on top of mine. I smiled softly.  
"Lavi… I wish to do the same thing. And I also hope it may be you that would be waiting at the other end of that aisle… A broad smile on your face… And a soft glow in your eyes…" I sighed and snuggled more into Lavi. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and we stayed like that for a while. Just sitting there and enjoying the calm and quiet atmosphere.  
We arrived home with calm smiles and hands being held. But that calm and soft atmosphere dissolved as soon as that front door was shut.  
I was pushed onto the floor as soon as we discarded our shoes and coats and stepped away from the entrance of the apartment. Lavi was heatedly kissing me, and I was eagerly responding. Lavi's hand drifted up my shirt and his hands found my nipples, and he started tweaking them, making me gasp and Lavi stuck his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and pulled Lavi closer. Lavi's hands wandered down towards the waist of my pants, undid the belt buckled and shoved my pants to around my knees. I was undoing the buttons on his white shirt with shaking and eager fingers. I got down to the last button and pulled Lavi's shirt off of his shoulders and attacked his neck. Lavi gasped and started to pull off my shirt when the front door opened and the sound of our fathers' horrified gasps stopped us dead in our tracks. _

_We were _**so busted**_. _

And this is where we currently are, sitting on our couch with our fathers standing in front of us, glaring at us and how dishevelled we were and our prominent lack of clothing. I could feel the tension in the air, and I got that feeling that a lecture was coming along. Mr Bookman sighed and pulled a hand down his face. My father, however, just kept _glaring _at Lavi. I wish he would stop.

"Father, stop glaring at Lavi, it's not his fault." I said and my father snapped.

"You know how I feel about this kind of thing! You know about what I believe in, you should _know_. I thought I had drilled this into you since you were a child!" Father yelled.

"Maybe I didn't want to follow what you taught me! What if I, oh I don't know, wanted to choose my own path in life and love _whoever _I wanted to! You may be my father, but you're not the _ruler _of my _life_." I yelled. Lavi grabbed my hand and squeezed it, comforting me yet telling me to calm down. I squeezed back once I had calmed down. Both of our fathers glared at the linked hands.

"Lavi, I'm sure I discussed this kind of thing with you, and I'm pretty sure you were dating a girl back then." Mr Bookman decided to take a calmer approach to this situation.

"Father, you did discuss this with me. But I couldn't do it. _It's Allen_ we're talking about. I couldn't help what I felt, and both Grandpa and Neah understand this. We consulted in them with the ideas and thoughts we had. It was Neah's idea for this apartment, because we wanted to be free of the restricting chains we had to have on our relationship." Lavi replied calmly, but the increasing grip of his hand was telling me that he was restraining himself.

"We came up with an agreement; we saw you two doing anything we didn't like, the apartment would be cancelled. As of today Allen, you're—" The sound of our door slamming open stopped Father dead in his tracks. An exhausted looking Bak busted into the apartment.

"I heard yelling coming from in here, is everything alright?" Bak called.

"And _who_ might you be?" Father asked haughtily.

"I am Bak Chan, the owner of the apartment building. You are…?" Bak replied.

"Mana Walker, Allen's father, and this is Iro Bookman, Lavi's father." Father replied.

"Ah, nice to meet you… or not so nice since you're harassing two of my best residents. What happened?" Bak asked and I jumped up from my seat and took off towards Bak, dragging Lavi with me.

"They were supposed to be gone, so we finally went out on that dinner date that had to be postponed because they came over and stayed for hours, we had a wonderful evening tonight and when we came home we started to do _that_ and as it was getting good, they come in and bust us and now we're in this. Oh God, I don't want to leave here and go home I love it here—" Lavi put a hand over my mouth and I started breathing deeply.

"Not so fast, Allen." Lavi said and pulled his hand away.

"I see… So, you're basically saying that they've just about ruined your lives just as your lives were getting good?" Bak asked and we both nodded.

"I am the manager of this building, and I have every right to throw the both of them out and call the police on them, and since they had no part in the signing of the papers whatsoever—"

"Hold on a minute! We're the fathers here, and we still have custody over our children!" Mr Bookman yelled.

"Father, I'm eighteen already. And you have no hold over me whatsoever, and so, with that said, I'm staying." Lavi said and glared at his father.

"Lavi, I'm not eighteen yet. I still have to wait at least another couple of weeks!" I cried.

"That's exactly right, and you're coming back home, and I'll be placing _strict _rules in place." My father growled and smirked at Bak.

"No… I don't want to go back there!" I cried out and hugged Lavi. He stroked my hair and pulled me close, not afraid of our fathers anymore.

"We still have school. And the rest of this week—"

"He has no such thing as the rest of this weekend, Lavi. I'll be taking him with us." My father stated and I turned and looked with wide eyes, tears dripping off of my face.

"Wh-what?! You're kidding, right?! _You're expecting me to go to some place because of this?!_ You have to be kidding, I can't survive a weekend. Especially with _you_ around to monitor me!" I cried and stepped behind Lavi. I didn't want to go on a long drive with my father and Mr Bookman in the same car! I can't!

"I'm expecting you to, and since you're not eighteen yet, you're still under my control. So gather some clothes and things for you to do." My father growled and pointed to one of the rooms. I sighed and dragged Lavi with me, whom my father tried to stop, but couldn't grab Lavi quick enough. As soon as I closed the door, I went straight to my wardrobe and pulled a couple things out, went over to my desk and threw a pencil case and my sketchbook onto the bed as well. I could hear Bak arguing with my father and Lavi's father, and it sounded bad.

"Hey Allen…" Lavi began and touched my face, rubbing his thumb under my eye. I touched my face. It was wet. My brain finally caught up with my emotions and I cried. Lavi pulled me over to the bed and sat us down. I didn't know how long I cried for, but before I fell asleep I heard Lavi whisper a soft '_I love you,_' before I fell asleep.

When I woke, I was sitting in between Grandpa Bookman and Uncle Neah. My head was on Uncle Neah's shoulder, and when I shifted, a pang of nausea shot through me.

"Pull over, I'm gonna be sick!" I cried and whoever was driving pulled over, Uncle Neah jumped out and I quickly jumped out and emptied my stomach of what I ate last. I coughed a bit and swayed before falling backwards. Luckily Uncle Neah was behind me and caught me.

"You feeling okay now, Allen?" Uncle Neah asked in a soft voice. I nodded and leant back.

"Where are we?" I asked as I got back into the car and was handed a water bottle.

"We're currently… I don't know. But I don't think Mana or Bookman is willing to speak to you. I heard, I'm so sorry Allen." Uncle Neah said and pulled me close.

_That's right, I was forced to come onto this trip because I'm not eighteen and because of mine and Lavi's relationship. And when we get back home, I'll be staying back at father's… damn it!_

"Believe me, I never thought that you two would have been caught. You were always so careful." Grandpa Bookman stated.

"Oh, we're always careful. It was just this once though. We thought that you guys had already left for the game, so we finally went out for dinner and when we came home we were doing _stuff_ when they walked in." I replied and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, then why is Allen here, Mana?" Uncle Neah asked.

"Because I forced him to." Father replied and stopped speaking. I felt my bag at my feet and I shuffled through it, looking for my phone. I found it and went to text Lavi, but there wasn't any service available.

"Damn," I mumbled and put my phone back in my bag and leant on Uncle Neah's shoulder, hoping for some peace of mind, for my headache to go away and for my nausea to go away.

_Maybe some sleep would do the trick… and we'll be in the city quicker too._ I thought and shut my eyes. I could feel Uncle Neah's hand going through my hair. It was a method he had used since I was a kid to calm me and to get me to sleep, and to say the least, it was working. Soon enough, I was asleep and dreaming of darkness.

* * *

**DON'T SHOOT ME! /shot by fans/ TTATT I had tooo~ We needed SOME drama! Well, let's hope all goes well next chapter, eh? Oh, wait... It's gonna be a flashback chapter. You people will like it, no? ^3^**

**I love you Pandas!**

**- Lavi the Ninja Panda.**


End file.
